One Way or Another
by Rogue187
Summary: Tony felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and shivered. It was strange he only felt like that when he was being watched. Inspired by the song (One Way or Another) the cover version By: 'Until the Ribbon Breaks'.
1. Chapter 1

**One Way or Another**

_Inspired by the song:_  
><span><em>One Way or Another by: Until the Ribbon Breaks<em>

Tony felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and shivered. It was strange he only felt like that when he was being watched. He got up from the couch where he was watching one of the old 007 movies. He walked over to the window of his living room in his apartment; he was on the second floor so not too far up that you couldn't see from the street. He looked out and didn't see anyone, and honestly who would be walking around at 11:50 on a Friday at night anyway. He sighed and closed the curtain, and then he went over to the fridge and grabbed a beer and made his way back to the couch to finish his movie.

Once the movie was finished he shut the TV off and headed off to bed. Once in his room he removed his shirt and made his way to the window in his room, shutting the curtain. He then removed his pants and placed both his pants and shirt in a hamper in the corner. He pulled the covers back on his bed and climbed in. Closing his eyes he thought about the last case that he and his team just worked on. After a minute he entered the unconsciousness of sleep.

~NCIS~

Tony walked off the elevator and into the bullpen it was Monday morning and he hadn't been able to shake the feeling of being watched for the past four weeks now. He knows he should have told somebody sooner but he honestly thought it was his imagination messing with him. But after going a whole weekend not being able to open his window for fear of being watched, he was done and wanted to get to the bottom of this.

He walked over to his desk and started booting everything up, putting his badge and gun where he normally placed them. About ten minutes later the elevator dinged and Tony looked up to see Gibbs walk off and head to his desk. Sighing he knew now was as good as time as any, actually probably better with the younger agents not in yet.

"Boss, uh Gibbs, can I speak to you about something?" Tony said standing up a little uncertain. Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Sure Tony." Gibbs said, Tony sighed and nodded following Gibbs as he led him instead to the elevator to one of the conference rooms. Once inside Gibbs shut the door behind him and motioned to the table. Tony nodded and took a seat; Gibbs grabbed a cup of coffee from the set up in the corner and say down in the chair in front of him.

"OK so for a while now I've been getting this feeling like I am being watched." Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "I know, why I didn't tell you sooner, honestly I thought it was nothing. But then things started happening, like one morning I woke up and the kitchen light was on, I wrote that up to me leaving it on. When I left for work that morning I made sure to lock the door just in case. But a few days after that I woke and I found that there was a glass of my fancy wine you don't like sitting on my kitchen counter. The night before I made sure all my windows were locked and my door was locked. I couldn't figure out how it got there. So I figured maybe I was just too tired to remember pouring it and left it there by mistake. Don't give me that look I did grab my kit from my go bag and tried pulling prints off the glass and the wine bottle but only prints on either was mine. Other than small things being misplaced or things being left on I really don't have much other than the feeling of being watched." Tony said leaning back as he finished. Gibbs nodded.

"Your right there isn't really much to go on, I'm not saying I don't believe you Tony but right now there isn't much for me to do, but you know that." Gibbs said, Tony nodded, he knew but he still wanted Gibbs to know, he didn't feel safe. He hadn't felt safe for the last three weeks.

"I'm not saying I'm scared Gibbs, just uncertain. I don't feel safe." Tony whispered and looked down at his hands to avoid looking at Gibbs feeling weak for feeling the way he was. Tony felt a knuckle under his chin.

"Hey don't OK, it will be alright, I know now and if you need to if anything happens call me OK." Gibbs said, Tony nodded he knew that already too, but hearing it still made him feel better.

~NCIS~

Tony woke with a start wondering what woke him up, he quickly got out of bed and slipped on his pants. He went over to his safe in his closet and got his service weapon out and made his way down the hall leading to his kitchen. What he saw on his counter made his heart rate pick up. On the counter sat one red rose next to a Polaroid picture of him sleeping in bed the blanket had road down and was just at his waist. Bellow the picture was written the word "beautiful" Tony breathed in deep almost forgetting to breathe. He immediately went back into his bedroom and grabbed his phone.

"Gibbs." Was heard on the other side of the phone.

"Boss, Gibbs I uh, they were here, in my apartment, my bedroom while I was sleeping." Tony said in a shaky voice.

"Tony go over to your neighbor's apartment and call 911, tell them you had a break in and wait for me there, I'll be there shortly." Tony nodded already throwing a shirt on and doing what Gibbs said.

~NCIS~

Gibbs pulled up outside his SFA apartment and saw three police cruisers lights on parked outside. He made his way up the stairs and onto the second floor where he knew Tony's apartment was. He looked down the hall and saw Tony standing outside talking with a uniformed officer. Tony's neighbor was standing next to him rubbing his arm in comfort, the little old lady was really sweet and Tony took care of her when he could. When another uniformed officer tried stop him from making his way over, he flashed his badge.

"He's OK, he's my boss I called him." He heard Tony holler down to them. The uniformed officer nodded and he continued on his way. He made it over to Tony.

"You OK?" Gibbs asked him placing his hand on Tony's wrist of his right hand. Tony smiled at him.

"Yes I'm fine these fine officers bagged and tagged the evidence already there just doing rounds to see if anything else needs to be bagged tagged or reported." Tony said with a small smile.

"Grab a bag of things you'll need for a while, you're staying with me." Gibbs said.

"Boss really you don't need….bag of things I'll need got it." Tony said seeing the glare his boss sent his way.

~NCIS~

It had been about two days sense the break in and Metro PD have not gotten anywhere with it. Tony was still at Gibbs house currently getting comfortable under the covers of the spare bedroom. He had been lying awake for a while not able to go to sleep due to a feeling in his gut. Suddenly Tony heard a creak that sounded like the door to his closet in the room. Tony had gotten to sleeping with his service weapon under the pillow the magazine out but right next to it. As cautiously and quietly as he could he slid the magazine in and all in the same motion snapped it in and jumped up and to the side of the bed. He looked over to the closet door and pulled the top of his weapon back sliding a round into the chamber. Switching the weapon from safe to fire he made his way over to the closet and using the tip of his weapon he opened it the rest of the way. Once open he saw nothing inside, he switched the weapon back to safe and dropped his arms to his sides.

He looked back at his bed and then at the door leading to the hallway. He then made his way out of the room down the hall and in front of another door. He reached over and twisted the nob and the door came open. Instead of seeing a sleeping Gibbs the bed was unmade like someone had been in it but no longer. Tony felt his heart rate pick up he looked around the room when suddenly he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Gibbs asked from behind Tony. Tony took in deep breaths and placed a hand over his heart.

"Geeze Gibbs you scared me." Tony said trying to get his breathing back under control, at that Gibbs looked down and saw Tony's service weapon in his hand. He reached over and placed his hand over Tony's on the weapon.

"You didn't answer me?" Gibbs said, Tony looked down at their joined hands just remembering he had his weapon in his hands he released it and Gibbs took it and placed it in the back of the waist band of his genes.

"I thought I heard something, but it ended up being nothing, I came to check on you but you weren't here, where were you?" Tony suddenly asked just now coming to the conclusion Gibbs wasn't in his bed at one o'clock in the morning.

"Couldn't sleep, went down to work on the boat some more, was tired to made my way back up to go to bed." Gibbs said, he then reached over to shut his bedroom door. Just as he was going to close it something caught Tony's eye. One single red rose sat on the bedside table next to Gibbs bed. Tony quickly averted his eyes and stared up at Gibbs instead. "Come on I'll poor you a drink maybe that will help you relax enough to sleep." Gibbs said shutting his door all the way and indicating the stairs. Tony felt his heart rate pick back up, this didn't make since this was Gibbs. There was so many questions running through Tony's head, but most importantly he did not want to go down stairs and drink at all right now.

"No that's ok I'll just go and lie down, I'm tired shouldn't take me long to knock off into sleep." Tony said sliding past Gibbs, watching as Gibbs gave him a strange look. He easily slipped back into the spare room and once inside shut and locked the bedroom door behind him. His heart was racing and his head hurt. He had known his boss for well over three years now and this just didn't make since figuring it was probably just a fluke and his mind being as tired as it was, was just messing with him. He scrambled into bed and pulled the covers over his head to get to sleep. It was when he closed his eyes that he remembered Gibbs never gave him his service weapon back. His eyes shot back open.

~NCIS~

Jethro watched Tony make his way back into his room and shut the door behind him. Shrugging his shoulders he went into his room walked over to his closet and placed Tony's weapon in the safe that was in his room next to his spare weapon that was already in there. He then got dressed for bed then sat on the side of his bed and picked up the rose that sat on the bedside table. He looked at it them put it down next to the picture that was there. He was going to place them where they needed to go tomorrow, tonight he needed sleep. He made sure his alarm was on then closed his eyes.

**Should I continue yes/no?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok so here is another chapter as was requested for by a lot of reviews I got, thank you so much! As for any slash or paring that will or will not be in this story, isn't that the whole point of reading the story to begin with, finding out through the story. Think about it from my point of view, for example if I went right out and told you slash at the the beginning or paring at the beginning then that would give away the climax, there would be no climax or surprise ending or love build up through reading because you would all already know before you even started reading the story. I am just giving you my perspective on that subject._

**Happy reading, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Tony made his way through security the back of his neck was itching as per usual these last two weeks. He gripped the strap of his back pack tighter up onto his shoulder and walked toward the elevator, he punched the number of the floor he needed. Right before the elevator door closed however another man jumped on, quickly hitting the button for the second floor. The silence in the box about killed him but he really had way to much flying through his head at the moment to be talking randomly to people he didn't know. Which then it just occurred to Tony, he didn't know this man, at all, and he knew pretty much everyone who worked or works at NCIS. The elevator came to a stop and let the man off, Tony watched him go almost stunned for a moment.

The elevator then came to the floor he wanted, he quickly made his way to his desk and grabbed a few things and went to the back elevator. Pressing the right button he waited and soon the elevator opened to loud music being played. Tony smiled and made his way to Abby's lab.

"Hey Abbs!" Tony hollered over the music. Abby turned around and smiled, she lowered her music volume and came over to Tony giving him a hug.

"Hey, mister." Abby said with a smile. "What can I do for this morning? Do we have a case?" Abby asked.

"Sort of well it's not really an official NCIS case." Tony said rubbing the back of his neck; Abby gave him a questioning look so Tony took his back pack off and took out a phot with a red rose.

"I thought you gave Metro those when they went to your apartment?" Abby asked Tony had also called Abby the very next day after getting some sleep. She had come over to Gibbs place to see if he was alright.

"I did these are different ones, new ones." Tony said.

"Did you tell the detective in charge of you case?" She asked him.

"No and I haven't told Gibbs yet either, and I hope you'll respect my wishes and tell him about these either. I just need you to run forensics on them for me." Tony said looking at her seriously. Abby gave him a look, he knew that she did not like keeping secrets from Gibbs but he also knew she was the best at her job. After a minute of a stare down Abby sighed.

"Alright, but don't ever say I haven't ever down anything for you. Oh and you own me like a lot of CafPow's mister!" Abby added, Tony smiled and nodded.

"Of course." He said and produced said drink from the side holder of the back pack that wasn't in Abby's view. She narrowed her eyes at him and pointed a finger.

"Sneaky, almost as sneaky as Gibbs, not quite, but almost."

The day went by pretty normally and Tony had made sure he had all his work done before he shut down his computer and headed out, after of course Gibbs had given the go head. He headed to the back elevator and made his way back to Abby's lab.

"Hey Abbs what do you got?" Tony said coming into the lab with favorite beverage held in front of him. She turned saw the drink and smiled.

"Ok so I ran everything, the rose is a slandered, bought and sold at your local Walmart." She said then she pointed at the photo.

"The photo is as you know of you while you're sleeping, it seems though that it was taken at your apartment so an old photo not to old just not too resent. I tried for prints sorry but whoever took this were really good no prints. I did however get that whoever took this photo is about 5' 10'', also whoever took it may have been good but not that good and never better than me. There may not have been no prints but because you are such a good bagger and tagger I know that no other substance got on the evidence and you tagged exactly where you found it so the white-ish dust I found on the back of the photo had to have come from our mystery stalker. I tested it turns out its flour, like the stuff you use in cooking." Tony felt relief but also disappointed the at least were a lot more ahead on figuring this out, but nowhere near close enough.

"Thanks Abbs, you're the best!" He said kissing the side of her check.

"I know." She said with a smile. "Oh hey me, Ziva and McGee are going to this new club, did you want to come?" She asked. Tony had heard Ziva and McGee talking about it and they had actually asked him and he told them no, but knowing this new information made him feel a little better so he nodded his head yes. They all decided to pool into on vehicle which happened to be Ziva's 'God help them all'. Soon they made it to the club, Tony followed behind Abby as she weaved her small stature threw the crowd. Well he tried to follow as much as he could with his bulkier frame. Soon they were all at the bar ordering drinks, they sat at the bar for a while, Ziva and Abby went out and danced a little, sometimes Abby got McGee to go out and dance with her. Ziva came back to the bar next to him while they watched Abby dance and McGee try to dance. Ziva laughed as McGee gave up and just started to do the sprinkler. Tony about swallowed his drink down the wrong tube. Shaking his head he turned and looked over at Ziva.

"So what do you think, Zi-Va?" Tony said with a sly smile.

"I think, McGee has had one to many." Ziva said with a smile. Tony laughed and nodded in agreement. Though both timothy and Abby had been drinking actual alcoholic beverages, both he and Ziva had been sticking to non-alcoholic beverages. Soon the music slowed down and some people left the dance floor including Abby and McGee heading back over to them.

"Hey guys, Tony you should dance, that's what clubs are for!" Abby complained.

"Abby I hate to say it but you sound a tad drunk." She hit his arm for that.

"Owe Abbs, not nice." Tony said scrunching up his face and rubbing his arm. He then looked over at Ziva. "Ok I'll dance." He said to Abby then he walked over to Ziva and held his hand out to her. Ziva looked up at him with shock on her face, but then she placed her hand in his. He pulled her out to the dance floor and they started dance together. Tony held Ziva close to him with one arm while the other hand was holding hers. Abby watched on with a dropped jaw, but then she started excitedly jumping and clapping her hands while squealing.

"You know Abby I think Tony was right you might be a little drunk." "Owe Abby!" McGee said rubbing his throbbing should wisely keeping his mouth shut. Soon the song came to an end and the fast songs came back, Abby and McGee headed back out onto the dance floor as Ziva and Tony headed back over to the bar. While sitting and talking at the bar for a few minutes the bartender came over.

"Excuse me sir, I was told to give this to you." He said handing Tony a drink with a napkin folded. Tony stared at the drink but didn't touch it, he opened the napkin though.

'You look sexy when you dance, I Bet I would look better in your arms then that tramp you have holding off your arm.'

"Hey!" Ziva said scandalized, Tony smiled at her as she faked a dramatic outrage at being called a tramp; he knew she was trying to lesson his worry. "I call Gibbs outside." Ziva then said seriously Tony nodded as he grabbed another napkin and picked up the drink keeping the contents in the glass and taking both items outside after Ziva. Once there, he headed over to Ziva's car, knowing what he wanted Ziva already had her keys out of her pocket and popping her trunk. Getting her gear out of the trunk Tony opened the bag and pulled out evidence bags first dumping the drink into one bag and closing it then putting the glass into another. He then put the napkin into another evidence bag, by the time he was done bagging and tagging, Ziva was off the phone with Gibbs.

"Just got done talking with Gibbs he'll be here in five minutes, in the meantime call 911, and go through the channels while I head back in and grab Abby and McGee." Ziva said Tony nodded already taking his phone out of his pocket. He sighed he hoped tonight would have ended differently than it had. Then something occurred to him on what Ziva had said. Gibbs would be there in five minutes, his place was on the way other side of town and it was a Friday, and everyone was trying to get home for the weekend. There was no way Gibbs could get there in five minutes from his place even with his driving.

**TBC**


End file.
